


Killing Me Softly

by ElmOak1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Open Mic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmOak1991/pseuds/ElmOak1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cas hears Dean sing at an open mic night. Destiel. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly

For the Destiel Forever fic Challenge #1  
  
 **Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators of Supernatural and its actors.**  
  
  
 **Killing Me Softly**  
  
Cas followed Gabe into the dim lit pub, the horrible singing reached his ears instantly. It was open mic night, so this was unsurprising to him. He was only here to support Hannah, who was somewhere in the back getting ready for her turn to go on.   
  
He and Gabe found a table quickly, and ordered drinks and food. Cas wasn't particularly hungry, but he picked at the nachos anyway, once they arrived.  
  
Gabe had forced him to come out tonight, because apparently it was unhealthy to brood over a past boyfriend.  "See, don’t you feel better?" Gabe said, pulling out a lollypop. Cas rolled his eyes. His brother was going to end up with a mouth full of cavities at this rate with all the sweets he ate.  
  
"I was fine at home," Cas informed his brother, letting a little annoyance seep into his tone.   
  
It was Gabe's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, sure." Gabe said, drawing out the words. "You need to get over that douche bag. You are way too good for him."  
  
Then why couldn’t he have him? Cas wondered to himself. With a sigh, Cas closed his eyes. Hannah should be on soon, and as soon as she was done, he was leaving.  
  
Cas opened his eyes in time to see a very attractive man walk by their table. The stranger looked at Cas, their eyes meeting for a long moment, before the man looked away, a cocky grin at his lips. Cas watched has the man disappeared into the crowd.   
  
The noise in the pub picked up as it always did when they were transitioning from one person to the next. Cas Scanned the crowd, trying to find the beautiful stranger's face, but he was nowhere to be found.   
  
Cas turned back to Gabe. "Once Hannah sings…" He had started to say, but a strong voice sang out, drowning Cas' words.   
  
"Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life, with is words  
Killing me softly, with his song…."  
  
The words rang out, causing Cas to get goosebumps. This was one of his favorite songs, and the voice that sang it was beautiful. He turned in his seat, needing to see the face to that marvelous voice. His eyes grew wide in surprise. It was the stranger he had seen earlier.   
  
"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes…  
Strumming my pain with his fingers"  
  
What were the odds? this beautiful stranger had looked at him right in the eyes, and now he was singing his favorite song! Cas heart thumped hard in his chest as the man continued to sing. It was crazy, but Cas felt as though this man sang this song for him.    
  
"I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowed  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on…"  
  
He watched as the man's fingers stroked skillfully at the guitar, and his voice filled the room. The crowd was quite, barely any whispering as he sang. It was like the stranger had cast a spell over the pub. Cas was certainly lost in the man's words.   
  
The stranger finished with his song way too soon, leaving Cas feeling strangely exposed. "That man can sing," Gabe commented, sipping at his cola.   
  
"Yeah," Cas replied, praying Gabe couldn’t see his flushed cheeks. "Is he a regular?" Cas asked, because if he was, Cas was going to have to make a habit of coming back.   
  
"He's here about every Friday," Gabe replied, eyeing his brother suspiciously. "Why? Someone like what they see?" Gabe asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Cas left the pub shortly after that. Hannah sang great as she always did, and he fulfilled his brotherly duty of showing up. Now he wanted to leave.  
  
 He left the hot bar, and leaned against the building, breathing in the cool night air. It got so stuffy in there. Another reason he didn’t care for the place.   
  
"Never seen you here before," a voice said, getting Cas' attention.   
  
Cas looked over to see the stranger. In this light Cas could make out the green of his eyes. "I've been here a few times." Cas replied, willing his heart to calm down. It was beating so loudly, he was afraid the man would hear it.   
  
"Still never seen you before," the man replied. "I would remember a face like yours." The man watched as blush reached Cas' cheeks. "I'm Dean," he added, holding out his hand.   
  
"Castiel," Cas replied, taking Dean's hand. He took a deep breath as they touched. God the man was beautiful.   
  
"Hey Dean, we have to get going!" Someone called to Dean in the distance.  
  
"Well Castiel, It was great meeting you. Hopefully tonight won't be the last," Dean said, giving Cas a wink.   
  
Cas watched his the man walked away, then looked down at the paper Dean had placed in his hand. Cas couldn’t help the smile that Spread on his face. It was Dean's number, something Cas was defiantly going to put to use.   
  
  
  
**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews so I know to continue. Thanks :D**


End file.
